


Chasing Dreams

by AuthorChristina



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Journalist Bucky, M/M, More tags to come as the story progresses, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Writing, job related stresses, other kinky sex stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Bucky was tired of the stories he was being assigned to write, tired of the endless days, and tired of being treated as if he was less just because he wasn't as experienced. He ached to write articles that would get his blood pumping and get his adrenaline rushing. What happens when he finally stumbles upon a secret that could lead to his big break?





	1. One

Bucky hated when he had to work the late shifts at the paper. They weren't the most entertaining and there wasn't much to do. He could work on stories but even after a while those didn't hold his interest very long. He wanted excitement. He wanted to chase down leads and write about things that mattered, not about a dusty museum that hardly anyone went to. He knew that mattered to some people but it wasn't his interest, it wasn't why he got into journalism and spent 4 years in college getting his bachelors degree and getting in debt by thousands of dollars. 

It was even worse on the weekends. When he first started to have to work weekends he thought they would be exciting, that he would have tons to do and multiple stories to write. More often then not, though, he found himself sitting at his desk mindlessly staring at the clock and waiting to go home. He wasn't assigned the exciting things, the things that made people's blood boil. He wasn't sent out to murder or crash scenes. He wasn't sent to entreating things or to things that could be a feature. No, the most exciting thing he would normally see in a week is a bunch of old white men yelling at each other at a council meeting, and even that had lost it's appeal after the first couple of meetings. Bucky was stuck in a rut caused by his age and lack of experience. 

Freshly out of college he had an excellent portfolio and references and had thought that by landing a job just a month out of college was a sign of great things happening to him. The first couple of months were exciting and fun. He learned new things on the job, was given new opportunities, and had already written close to 100 stories by the time his six months rolled around. It was great and then it wasn't.

His paper hired more people, stories that he wanted, that he craved to have, were given to others, to the veterans who had been there for thirty or more years. Bucky was growing restless. He had an itch in his bones to move on, to find bigger and better things, to become the reporter he had always dreamed of being. He wanted the exciting stories for once. He wanted to have that adrenal rush that came with chasing a big story, of making people talk to you when they didn't, of seeing his name on the front page and hearing people talk about his articles and how amazing he had done. He wanted that. He wanted to become a house hold name. He wanted politicians to tremble in fear at the mention of his name and know that if he fucked up he would be there to catch them in the act. 

He wanted to make the big bucks, of course, he was tired of living on burritos and pasta, but most of all he wanted people to know his name. He wanted to be known for the work he did, for the truth he uncovered and the stories he reported on. He wanted to be a big time journalist, one people would go to for a professional opinion, one who would go onto to talk shows to talk about what was happening in the world. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. 

Right now it was out of reach. He was stuck at the small town paper he had landed a job at for at least another few months until he had a years experience. When he had that a few more opportunities would open up for him and maybe he could land himself at a bigger paper, one that would allow him to chase more stories that he wanted to write. Until then he was stuck working the night shifts that bored him out of his mind.

~

"How was work?" Steve asked when Bucky came in around 11 that night.

Bucky grunted, slipping off his shoes and tossing his bag down before collapsing onto the couch next to Steve. "Boring. I feel like I'm losing my mind anymore. The assignment they sent me on was as equally as boring as my shift. I couldn't even do anything to spice it up."

Steve frowned in sympathy and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, "That job is killing you Buck. You're not getting any enjoyment out of it. I know you love reporting but maybe it's time to move on to a new paper, one that won't give you as shitty hours and one that will let you chase better stories."

He rubbed his eyes, having heard Steve say it before. "I know," he sighed. "But I need at least a years experience before I can move on. I've looked at a lot of different positions at other papers and almost all of the ones that are the most interesting to me needs at least a years experience outside of college. If I had been able to do more internships in college maybe I would have that."

"I just don't like to see you stressing so much. You've put your all into that paper and all the stories you've written for them and they still continue to treat you shitty. You deserve better. They're not letting your talent show."

"I know. I know." Bucky sat up. "I'm going to take a shower, wash away this day."

Steve nodded, letting him get up. "Want me to join you?" "Not tonight.. I just want to think for a bit." Bucky said, not glancing at Steve before heading to the bathroom.

He turned the shower up to it's highest heat setting before stepping in, letting the hot water roll over his tense muscles and take him out of his mind for a little bit. He should have let Steve join, let him help take his mind off things in just the right ways that Steve knew how but he wasn't in the mood. He hadn't been in the mood for a while now. He knew it was unfair to Steve and knew that it hurt Steve every time he brushed off his advances or said no but Bucky just.. he couldn't.

On top of being stressed and unhappy at work his depression was creeping back in and trying to swallow him into a depression episode. Steve didn't know this, of course, because if he did he'd be even more worried about him and Bucky didn't want that. Steve worried too much as it is, he wasn't going to add to that. Besides he'd get his depression back under control. He had times like this every few months or when he was more stressed than usual. He just needed to make an appointment with his therapist and maybe get his meds adjusted. Hopefully that would help him. He knew getting a new job would help him even more.

Bucky let his shower go on until the water ran cold. Even then he stood under the spray for a few minutes before finally dragging himself out. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, venturing out into the kitchen as his stomach reminded him that he hadn't ate anything that day. He opened the fridge about to pull out a burrito or whatever left over they had when a grin slide onto his face as he discovered that Steve had made his infamous Garlic Rosemary Chicken and mashed potatoes.

He pulled the food from the fridge and made himself a plate.

"What made you make this?" Bucky asked, standing at the counter to eat.

Steve shrugged and looked up at him, "I wanted you to come home to something nice and you've been eating burritos for a week, you deserved something home cooked."

Bucky smiled fondly at him, "Thank you baby."

When he finished the food he cleaned his dishes and went back to join Steve on the couch. He laid down and let his head fall into Steve's lap. "I love you. You take such good care of me." Bucky said softly. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately but things are gonna change, I promise. Everything's going to get better."

Steve leaned down and kissed him softly. "It's okay Buck, I know that things are rough for you right now. I know you're a little lost in your head. I just wish you'd let me help you more. I just want to take care of you and give you the best that you deserve."

"I know Stevie.. but you have enough to worry about without me dumping on my shit on you."

"You wouldn't be dumping your shit on me Bucky." Steve said quietly.

"Yeah.. you still have enough to worry about. I just need to get through the next few months and then I can get a different job and we can move to where ever you want to, okay?"

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you." Bucky chuckled, looking up at Steve with a slight smile on his face, "You're such a sap."

Steve leaned down again, running his fingers through Bucky's wet hair and kissing him softly, "I may be a sap but you love it."

"Damn right I do."


	2. Two

Chasing Stories

Chapter Two

 

Getting himself out of bed was sometimes the hardest part of Bucky’s day. He snoozed his alarm until the last possible second before dragging himself out of bed to get ready for the day. At least he would be working an early shift that day, those were a bit more entertaining and at least he would have co-workers to talk to when he did get bored, unlike the night shifts.

Bucky got dressed, made himself a cup of coffee, and grabbing his laptop bag before heading off to work. The drive to work was only about ten minutes but it seemed like a lot longer on somedays. Today was one of those days when the drive seemed to go on forever. When he finally pulled into his parking spot he just wanted to turn around and go back home.

Bucky sat down, sitting his bag on his desk and booted up his computer, going through the emails of the day. He deleted the useless ones, the ones that were just people ranting about things that he couldn’t write about because they weren’t actually news. He read through a couple from his editor before he started to make calls and check up on a couple of meetings that had happened before he came into work.

After that he got up and made himself a cup of coffee and checked his mailbox.

"Barnes, I have an assignment for you that I think you'll like." Matt, Bucky's editor said coming up to him. "Let's go to my office and talk about it."

Bucky grinned, excited about what his boss had in store for him. Maybe it would be something amazing that would finally pull him out of the slump he was in. Maybe a scandal was breaking, and Bucky was going to be the leader reporter on it.

"So, tomorrow there's a festival going on in Sharron to celebrate the town turning 100 that I would like you to cover. There's going to be a bunch of events and games that kids can play and then things for adults. I'd also like you to take some photos. Make the story a package. It's going to run on the front of the local section." Matt explained.

Bucky held back a sigh, he should have known it would be something simple and not very exciting.

He nodded, "Okay, anything else?"

"Not at this moment. Maybe you should make a few calls today about the celebration, get a little background that way you can go into the event knowing some things and can focus more on asking the locals what they think, why they live in Sharron... things like that." Matt said as he shuffled through some papers on his desk. "I would also like you to make some calls on the road construction that you covered last week. See if they've made any changes or figured out where they're going to get the rest of the money to fund the project."

Bucky nodded and jotted down the notes in his reporter’s notebook, "I'll get right on that."

He waited a few more moments to make sure Matt didn't have anything else for him to do before going back out to his desk. He let out a sigh as he slumped in his seat. He was grateful he'd be able to get out of the office the next day but had wished it had been for something just a bit more exciting than a town turning 100.

The day passed by slowly for Bucky. It took him numerous times for him to get someone on the phone about the construction and even then, they didn't really want to talk to him about the details.

Thankfully he was able to get enough details together to write a decent story on the issue for the next day's paper. He was also able to gather most of the information needed for the celebration he was going to the next day.

Bucky was glad when his shift was over. Getting off early meant that he was able to actually spend a decent amount of time with Steve. Maybe he would suggest they go out to dinner or do something together. It had been a while since Bucky had felt up to doing anything.

Bucky gathered his stuff, said goodbye to his boss, and headed off to home.

"How was your day?" Steve asked when Bucky walked into the house.

"It was decent. Nothing exciting really happened. I have an assignment for tomorrow." Bucky said, toeing off his shoes and setting his stuff down before sinking in to the couch next to Steve.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, "I'm glad it was okay. I'm also glad that you're off early and I can spend some time with you."

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky's forehead gently. "I miss you when you're at work."

"I miss you too." Bucky said, looking up at him. "Let's go on a date tonight."

Steve's face brightened, "Really? Where do you want to go?"

"We can go anywhere babe. I just wanna treat you to a nice night out on the town."

Steve smiled, “I’d like that.” He kissed Bucky softly. “I’ll go get ready. Are you sure you don’t want to take a nap or something before we go?”

Bucky shook his head, “Nah, it’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is a bit boring but next chapter is going to be date night and smut! Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I got motivated and this is what came out of it! Please leave your thoughts about this! Thank you!  
> Come visit me on Tumblr at stuck-y-together.


End file.
